


Suspension (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fanart, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shibari, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Suspension, Well that was a fun tag list this time around!, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (18+ ONLY), soft color Ineffable Husbands illustration for Waldos_After_Dark's DTIYS challenge on Instagram. I am quite proud of this one... Heed the tags and enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/gifts).

> When Waldos_After_Dark posted their Draw This In Your Style challenge on Instagram, I instantly knew I was going to do it. This is not the normal reaction I have to DTIYSes; I usually waffle for a while, debating whether or not doing it will actually add something unique to the original design.
> 
> But with Waldo's, I just LOVED it too much not to give it my absolute best, whether or not I was actually making something new from it. There's Crowley suspended in shibari, a powerhouse combo just to START; mix in some beautiful wings and gentle control from Aziraphale, all in a delicately balanced composition... My God, I was WEAK. So weak. Just hit me in every tender spot I have, why don't you.
> 
> And I'm thrilled to say that, after putting in many hours of time and effort for this... I actually LIKE the result! I hope you can feel the absolute love I had for this idea radiating through here. And, of course, you should get thyself an Instagram and go follow Waldos_After_Dark, to see the art that inspired it all!


	2. Linework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the linework (with a bit of colorizing just to make it shiny)!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also; I really liked how the lines turned out on this one, so check the soon-to-be-uploaded second chapter to see those, as well!


End file.
